


Eddsworld - Experiments Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First fanfic on this site, M/M, Science, Secrets, but i can guarantee good grammar, tbh this will probably be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord wants to experiment on Tom without the others knowing. But he discovers something incredible - Tom is not an ordinary human being.Tom is a monster.*Going to try and wrap this up concisely since it was originally just meant to be a oneshot.Sorry I have literally no good ideas for this story.





	1. Chapter 1

‘WHERE’S MY FLASK?!’  
Tom stormed into Edd’s room, fuming.  
‘Tom, calm down-’ Edd began.  
Tom marched towards him and flung him against the wall. ‘I know you moved it, Edd! Tell me where the hell you put it or I’ll kill you!’  
Edd gulped. ‘Listen, Tom – the guys and I thought it would be best if you took a break from your drinking for a while-’  
‘WHERE. IS. IT?!’  
Edd sighed in defeat. ‘Oh, well. At least I can say I tried.’ He reached into his hoodie pocket and withdrew Tom’s flask.  
Tom snatched it from his hands and took a swig before storming out of the room.

Edd let out another sigh, this time of relief, when Tord walked in. ‘Was that Thomas?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Oh. I thought I recognised that drunken screaming.’ He grinned devilishly. ‘Well, maybe I’ll try talking to him.’

Tord walked out again. He was the one who had stolen the flask, and before he’d given it to Edd, he’d spiked it with one of his own experimental drugs. He entered the kitchen, pleased with the sight that awaited him at the kitchen table: Tom with a hand clutching his head, his eyelids drooping, and moaning softly. 

Tord clicked his tongue, feigning disappointment. ‘Oh, dear, Thomas,’ he said. ‘Drinking a little too much, I see? Typical.’  
‘Ugh… I, uh… this makes n- no sense… I can hold my… my drink… I shouldn’t be like this…’  
Tord had no idea what the side effects of his drug would be, but Tom made for a good test subject. ‘Come on.’

He heaved his housemate up from the table and began to drag him away, not bothering to be gentle. He wasn’t taking him to his room, though – instead he was bringing him to Tord’s secret base. He threw him into the white-walled hidden room and locked the door, so as not to be disturbed.

Tom was delirious by now. ‘Commie… what’re ya doin’, commie? Where’s this place? Wha’s goin’ on?’  
‘Quiet, now, Thomas,’ Tord said, examining his collection of assorted painful-looking operating instruments.  
‘Oh…’ Tom said while Tord’s back was turned. ‘Oh, no…’  
‘What?’ Tord muttered distractedly.  
‘This… this shouldn’t be happening…’

Tord turned – and his jaw dropped open. From Tom’s forehead, two purple horns had sprouted, and a tail had pierced through his trousers. His fingers had grown into talons and his hands had burst tufts of black hair.

‘What the-’ Tord breathed.

Tom’s face had gone bright red. ‘This… this shouldn’t happen! This is weird! It’s like something stopped it going the whole way…’ He was embarrassed that Tord had seen him in his alternate form.

Tord was caught in a dangerous fascination. He cautiously approached Tom, who was hiding his face in his mutated hands. ‘What are you?’ he whispered in awe.  
‘A monster,’ Tom replied dully.  
Tord was unable to control himself as he reached out and stroked Tom’s fur, felt his horns. ‘Incredible,’ he said quietly. ‘A monster.’  
‘Geroff,’ Tom slurred, pushing Tord away feebly.  
Tord decided there was only one thing to do.

*

A couple of minutes later, Tord held a surgical knife in his hand while Tom’s hybrid form thrashed against metal restraints binding him to the operating table. His top half was bare, ready to be dismantled, and his sockets were streaming with angry tears. ‘LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME, COMMIE! DON’T YOU DARE DO YOU STUPID EXPERIMENTS ON ME!’  
‘Argh! Just- just stay still- STAY STILL!’  
‘GO TO HELL!’

Tord ignored him and was about to begin operation, but Tom wouldn’t stay still. Tord reminded himself that Tom was both drunk and his thoughts were probably more primitive in his monster-like state. He’d have to revert to old-fashioned forms of discipline. 

Above Tom, who was lying vertically, was a large round device with a switch on the side. Tord flicked this switch and a bolt of electricity hit Tom in the chest. Tom screamed until Tord turned the machine off again.

‘Now,’ said Tord calmly, ‘that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say. I’m going to give you something to ease the pain. So be a good boy and lie still, okay? Otherwise, I’ll just have to electrocute you again. Understood?’  
Tom nodded meekly and Tord began.

 

It was a few hours later when Tord made an incredible discovery. According to his research of Tom’s genes, the mutation could be transferred. His mind was overflowing with the possibilities – the Red Army could benefit greatly from this information. Blackmail, revenge, threats, or it could even be used as a weapon. An unpleasant image of a monster-like Paul burst into his head. His dismissed it quickly.

But calculations could be flawed. He needed proof.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Edd!’

A glass of cola stood on the kitchen table. And it contained the exact same drug as Tom’s flask.

‘What’s up?’ Edd asked as he entered the room.   
‘Oh, I was just wondering if this was your cola,’ Tord replied, pointing at the glass.   
Edd looked at it. ‘Uh… yeah,’ he said sheepishly.

Tord grinned. _Liar._

Edd lifted the glass and sipped it. Tord remembered that Tom was a heavy drinker, while Edd hardly ever went near alcohol. That meant that Tom probably had stronger defences against the drug. His suspicions were proven correct when Edd stumbled and had to lean against a chair to support himself. ‘Ugh…’ Edd murmured. ‘What… what’s going on? What’s in this… this drink? I can’t… I don’t know… what…’

Tord approached him warily. ‘Come on, Edd. Careful.’   
He lifted him from the ground and helped him towards his secret room. Edd had more or less the same reaction as Tom – he had no idea where he was.   
‘T-Tord… where are… we…?’   
‘Hush,’ Tord said gently. ‘I have things to be doing.’

Edd looked at him through bleary eyes. ‘What’s gonna happen to me?’

It was those words that tugged at Tord’s heart, but he couldn’t stop now. He was so close to world domination.

*

A few minutes later, Edd too was tied to a table next to Tom, who was now unconscious and also missing his mutation. He looked just like an ordinary human again.

Edd eyed his friend nervously. Tord had already taken a sample of the monster virus, and it sat in a purple syringe. He lifted it and held it above Edd, who stared at it in horror. Then he plunged it into Edd’s wrist.   
Edd gasped in pain until Tord removed the syringe, before undoing the binds holding Edd to the table.

The effects were immediate.

Edd stood up and buried his face in his hands. Then he began to scream chillingly. Tord watched in fascination as Edd underwent the same process as Tom – purple horns grew from his forehead, a tail sprouted from his trousers, and his fingers extended into claws.

Tord walked over to him warily. ‘What… what’s happened? What’s going on?!’ Edd cried in a panic. ‘What’s happened to me?’   
Tord put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Edd… it’s all right. You’re going to be okay.’   
‘OKAY?!’ Edd screamed, whipping around to face him. ‘HOW COULD ANY OF THIS BE OKAY?!’

Tord uncontrollably recoiled. There was rage in Edd’s eyes. A thought occurred to him – perhaps the monster virus didn’t change only appearance. Perhaps it changed personality as well.

Edd looked even more furious than before and lunged at Tord. Tord leant back against a wall and fumbled for a sedative, which he thankfully found and plunged into Edd’s neck. The latter stopped, staggered, and collapsed.

‘Sweet dreams,’ Tord whispered.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord turns to his third and final test subject, but things don't quite go to plan...  
> Wanted to make the story a bit more lighthearted :P

Now both Tom and Edd sat lying still on their surgical tables, unconscious. Tord had found that when both of them had transformed, they had not mutated the full way. If they had, they would have become completely unrecognisable. This information fitted in with what Tom had said earlier – _It’s like something stopped it going the whole way._ He assumed that what had held them back was the drug that had made them woozy earlier.

Tord was desperate to know what would happen if the virus was allowed to continue without interference, but to do that, he’d need to ensure that his third test subject had a clear system. _They’d need to be particularly stupid to listen to me,_ Tord thought, _and they’d need to be distracted easily, so they wouldn’t know what was happening until it was too late. And they’d need to be someone who trusts me._

Already having a subject in mind, Tord left the room, grinning wildly.

 

_Knock knock._

The door to Matt’s room swung open. ‘Hey, Tord!’

Tord smiled. If he wasn’t a sick and twisted being, he’d have felt sorry for the joyful and energetic ginger.

Unfortunately for a certain joyful and energetic ginger, Tord _was_ a sick and twisted being, and not nearly low enough to be held back by lesser emotions such as guilt or – _the horror_ – common decency.

‘Matt!’ he said, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulder. ‘Tell me, are you hungry?

‘How did you know?’

‘Well, for a start, it’s dinner time, and besides, when are you _not_ hungry?’

Matt nodded. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. Anyway, why did you ask? Are we going to a diner? Are Edd and Tom coming? Are you coming? Am I coming?’

Tord forced a laugh, internally cringing at ~~the author's bad jokes~~ Matt’s stupidity ( _and annoying voice,_ he internally added). 'No, Matt, we’re not going to a diner. Edd and Tom have gone shopping, so I thought I’d make dinner for the two of us,’ he said, having planned to story in his head a million times. ‘We’d better hurry, before it gets cold.’

 

**_THREE HOURS EARLIER_ **

_‘Pat!’ Tord hissed into the phone._

_‘Sir?’_

_‘How good are you at cooking?’_

_‘…Sorry, sir?’_

_‘I need a decent meal fit for at least two people. You know, like a roast or something? I haven’t got a clue how to cook!’_

_‘Um… okay, sir. We should have it ready in a few hours.’_

_‘Good. And I need it delivered to 27 Dirdum Lane as fast as you can.’_

_‘Is everything alright, sir?’_

_Tord grinned. ‘Pat, if this works out, things are going to be better than alright.’_

_He hung up the phone._

 

**_PRESENT_ **

Sitting at the table with the feast lain out in front of him, Tord felt a trickle of sweat across his forehead. Matt wouldn’t notice that Tord wasn’t eating the chicken, but any moment now, Matt would be gone, and in his place would be a monster. Tord clutched his tranquilizer gun in his pocket nervously.

Tord barely blinked, too concerned to take his eyes off Matt.

But although he waited, waited, and waited, nothing happened; Matt finished his meal, stood up from the table, and, with a ‘thanks for that, Tord, it was great’ left and went back to his room.

Tord sat in shock for a moment. _What went wrong?! I administered the serum myself!_

Furious, he grabbed the chicken and pulled away the flesh with his hands, before eating it. He was hungry anyway, and clearly something had gone wrong with the serum itself. So, obviously, there was no harm in eating it.

Those were the kind of stupid decisions Tord made when he was angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter ahoy! Tord's experiment completely backfires and it's up to Edd to save the day.
> 
> I wrote this chapter on a total whim, so my apologies if it makes no sense.

Matt, sitting in his bedroom, had put on a pair of headphones and was blasting very loud music through them. However, if he had not been, he would have heard some rather unpleasant noises, particularly a lot of Norwegian-accented screaming.

Following that, if he had had the confidence to stride into the kitchen, he would have seen a horrific sight awaiting him. A monster with red horns, one red eye, covered in dark fur and scraping the tall ceiling with its head.

However, Matt did _not_ hear the screaming, and therefore did not stride downstairs. Although he did have eyes, which meant that when a large fist smashed through the wall of his room, he jumped, causing the headphones to fall off.

A few swipes from the aforementioned fist and the whole wall had been demolished, leaving Matt to scream in terror at the red-and-black monster that was roaring at him.

The combined sound of the roaring monster and the screaming Matt was enough to cause not only the floor to shake and the neighbours to complain, but also to wake up two sleeping beauties in Tord’s lab.

 

 

‘What the hell?!’ Tom shouted over the sounds. ‘What’s that? And where the hell is this place? What the- where are my clothes?!’

Edd, who had also been woken, shouted, ‘I don’t know! It’s not like we can do much about it, though, is it?!’

Tom blinked. ‘What?!’

‘I said-’

‘No, I heard you, I just don’t know what you’re talking about!’

‘We’re tied up!’

Tom looked down and saw the ropes across his bare chest. ‘Oh.’ He paused. ‘Hold on a second.’

He shook his head a few times as best he could and from his tall hair, something fell out and landed beside Tom’s head.

‘What’s that?’ Edd asked.

‘A knife.’

‘Why in God’s name do you have a knife in your hair?!’

‘Just in case!’

‘Just in case what?!’

‘Just in case we find ourselves tied up in a surgical lab with no recollection of how we got here!’ With that, Tom used his head to knock the knife into his hand, and he began to saw away at his binds. Soon enough, he was free, and he stood and released Edd, who stood up.

‘Where are we?’ Edd asked.

‘No idea,’ Tom shrugged. ‘I say we should go find out what all the racket is, though.’

‘Er… shouldn’t we find a shirt or something first?’

Tom looked around and pointed to the corner. ‘There! Our hoodies!’

They hurriedly put on their clothes and raced through the door which, to their surprise, was unlocked. Someone had been in a rush.

They were doubly surprised when they discovered that they were in their own house. They followed the screaming and roaring and immediately saw the situation.

Where the wall separating Matt’s room from the rest of the house should have been, there was now a hole ( **duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun** ). And through the hole ( **duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun** ), they saw a red-and-black monster closing in on a screaming Matt, who was cowering in the corner.

‘Matt!’ Edd shouted in fear for his friend.

‘Edd! Help me!’

Frantically, Edd looked around for something, anything, to use as a weapon. He took the first thing his eyes came across and flung it at the monster’s back.

Unfortunately, the first thing that Edd’s eyes came across was a framed photo of Matt.

‘Not the face!’ Matt screamed as the photo fell right off the monster’s back and smashed on the ground.

Edd paled as the monster whipped around, glaring at him with its one red eye. The monster vaguely reminded him of something, but he couldn’t think of what.

‘Edd! Lure it outside!’ Tom yelled. ‘I have a plan!’

‘It had better be a good one!’ Edd cried before racing for the front door, shoving it open, and running outside. The monster wasn’t so well-mannered and simply punched its fist through the door.

Edd turned around, not knowing what to do, as the monster loomed over him. And then suddenly, Edd remembered where he’d seen the monster – or at least something similar – before.

**_FLAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAACK_ **

_Eduardo hovered above him, ready to kill. ‘Any last words?’_

_Edd looked up at his enemy sadly. ‘I’m sorry.’_

_‘Yeah!’ Eduardo said triumphantly, before pausing. ‘What?’_

_‘You did deserve first place,’ Edd whispered, smiling. ‘My drawing sucked!’_

_‘Wow,’ Eduardo said, unsure what to do next. ‘I, uh…’_

_He was interrupted by a series of heavy thumping footsteps behind him, and a roar that nearly blew him away. He turned and saw a giant one-eyed black and purple monster. Before he even had time to react, Edd had leapt in front of him. ‘Watch out!’_

_The monster hit Edd and sent him flying into a wall. ‘Aah!’ Edd cried out. The force of the throw had cracked the wall. He felt dizzy. At that moment, his costume fizzled and vanished, leaving him in his Smeg Head t-shirt and trousers. He thudded to the ground, unconscious._

_Eduardo looked on angrily and then turned to the monster, creating another ball of energy with his hands, so forceful that even his hair glowed bright green_

_‘No-one hits my neighbour but me!’ he shouted, before firing the energy at the monster, who dissolved into a cloud of dust. From the cloud, a mysterious blue light flew away._

*

 _Radiation,_ Edd thought to himself. _Radiation took the monster down… radiation is how to kill a monster!_

‘Tom… what was that plan of yours again?!’ he yelled.

‘Uh… I kinda lied about that!’

Edd sighed. ‘I guess I’ll have to do this myself.’

He ran back to the wall of the house, where Tom and Matt were standing, watching.

‘Don’t bring it back in!’ Matt squealed.

‘I’m not,’ Edd said, glancing behind him to see how much time he had before the monster caught up with him. ‘Listen, can you guys give me a boost onto the roof?’

Tom blinked. ‘Are you crazy?’

‘I swear there’s a point! Just- just do as I say, okay? I actually _do_ have a plan.’

Tom and Matt looked at each other. ‘Fine.’

Without losing a moment, Tom climbed onto Matt’s shoulders and then reached down his hands for Edd. Edd climbed up and, with a bit of a struggle, they hoisted him onto the roof. Tom and Matt promptly fell over and landed in a heap on top of one another.

The monster still seemed intent on killing Edd, and so it leapt up and onto the roof as well, causing a few of the tiles to shatter.

Edd turned his back and tried to ignore the fact that his death may be imminent. He looked directly across and saw the target – the gleaming radioactive satellite on Eduardo’s roof. Too far to jump. But not too far to fly.

The day of the battle between Edd and Eduardo, they’d thought they’d both lost all their powers. That was until Edd realised he could still fly. Since then, he’d tried it a few times, but never managed to stay airborne for more than a couple of seconds.

If he focused, a couple of seconds would be all he needed.

Feeling a little sick, Edd moved until he stood directly on the edge of the roof. He looked again at Eduardo’s roof.

_Deep breath._

He jumped.

And didn’t fall.

Laughing at his triumph, Edd propelled himself forward through the air and landed smoothly on Eduardo’s roof.

The monster looked confused. It was strong, but it couldn’t fly.

‘What the hell is going on?’ complained a disgruntled voice.

Edd looked down to see an angry-looking Eduardo with his hands on his hips, glaring up at him.

‘Sorry!’ Edd said anxiously, not looking for trouble.

‘Damn right you’d better be sorry. What’re you doing on my roof?!’

Edd pointed at the monster on his own roof. ‘Mine’s taken.’

With that, he raised his fist and then slammed it hard onto the controller for the satellite. Just as it had that fateful night when he’d gained his powers, the satellite began to hum. Knowing better, Edd stepped away from it immediately, but the monster stood still.

_Perfect._

The green energy shot from the satellite and hit the monster in the chest. The monster roared and then disintegrated, leaving a red cloud to float away and land on the ground in front of Edd’s house.

‘Thank you!’ Edd said sweetly to Eduardo, before leaping off the roof and running back to his own home, leaving Eduardo to gape at the scene that just unfolded.

As Edd entered his own front garden, his smile faded. He rushed over to where Tord was lying on the ground.

‘Tord! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Do you _know_ what happened? Do- do you know what you did?’

Tord groaned as he sat up and clutched his head. ‘Ugh…’ He was dazed, but still knew better than to reveal what he’d been doing. ‘Someone… someone tried to experiment on us. You, Tom and me. I guess it didn’t work with you two, but it did with me… whoever did this must have run away before the authorities could catch them.’

‘The food,’ said a voice.

Edd, Tom and Tord turned to Matt, who was looking rather pleased with himself.

‘What?’ Tom said.

‘It was in the food,’ Matt repeated. ‘Tord made dinner for us, but it must have been poisoned with something that turned him into a monster.’

Tord sat up a little straighter. This might be his chance to find out why the serum hadn’t affected Matt. ‘But then wouldn’t you have been converted too?’ he asked as innocently as possible.

Matt shook his head. ‘Nope. Every morning I drink a glass of milk diluted with anti-monster conversion liquid. It does wonders for my complexion.’

Tord gaped at him. Stupid, simple Matt had actually fooled him. He shut his mouth quickly and forced a smile. ‘How lucky. I’m sorry if I tried to hurt any of you – I wasn’t in my right mind. Will we go inside? It’s been a long, long day.’

The four of them chuckled among themselves and Tom and Edd helped Tord to his feet, bringing him into the – somewhat demolished – house.

‘Looks like we have a lot of renovating to do,’ Edd sighed, looking at the missing front door and the hole ( **duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun** ) in the wall of Matt’s room. ‘Hey, did you guys know we have a secret lab in our house? Actually… how did the _intruder_ know about it?’

Tord froze.

 

Three memory wipes later, Edd, Tom and Matt were all safely tucked into their beds. Yes, even Tom. Somehow, Tord had grown a little appreciation for the three of them.

Just a little.

As he sat down on the red sofa to watch some horror films, Tord made a resolution.

_I think I’m gonna stay away from monsters for a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All's well ends well, amiright? 
> 
> Wouldn't it be terrible if someone...  
> Wrote a sequel...  
> And more bad stuff happened?
> 
> Not making any promises, but still... a happy ending seems a bit old fashioned, does it not?


End file.
